The House Husband
by Hazuki Saiuno
Summary: Without Sakuno around, Ryoma was sure he wasn't causing trouble in the house. RyoSaku


**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Sai:** Hello! Yup, I know I got a lot of explaining to do… but may I pass? Haha, just kidding. Anyway, I really appreciated those people who have read my POT fics here (Tenisu no Sweetheart and Touch Her Not) I'm really glad that you liked them! Your feedbacks truly inspire me. I'm really sorry for not updating for too long. I really can't help it, especially with the obvious reason (spelled as _school_). By the way, you can send me a message if you have something to tell me, suggestions/clarifications or anything. I'm friendly. XD So… that's it. I'm really tired. If there's something wrong, errors, just tell me and I'll fix it up later.

So let's get it on with the story. Well, this fic has a long (and tragic T_T) history. I should've posted it several months ago. Hahaha! Anyway. I got a few reminders for you. If you _hate_ RyoSaku all the way to hell, this is not good for your health.

**Warning: **_Fluff_ ahead. And maybe a little change in Sakuno's character. Future fic.

I hope you enjoy~! Happy Halloween to everyone. Don't forget to visit your loved ones who passed away, okay?

* * *

**The House Husband**

By _Hazuki Saiuno_

Prince of Tennis

* * *

Once again, the prominent Prince of Tennis had proven the _futility_ of being a three-time world champion when dealing with _women_.

Actually, only one of the women genus in the world could make him like that— turning his world upside down, and never failed to surprise him— she was also identified as Echizen Sakuno.

_His _wife_._

Ryoma hoisted an eyebrow as he unfolded a paper he acquired, which was neatly pinned on the door of the refrigerator. Oh, another good thing to start off his day. First of all, he woke up without being greeted by his wife's sweet voice and face; second, he had to prepare for his breakfast, which what she usually does, though he was really reluctant to do it. In shorter terms, he was a guaranteed spoiled man.

And that was when his oh-so witty mind reminded him that she wasn't around. It was one of the atypical times that she was out of his sight.

The twenty year old man began reading again the note he recently found. There were just some things that his congenital genius mind couldn't quite comprehend at times, (but in a very rare chance) and had to analyze it for twice or three times— that he even had to read it for umpteenth time of that day. He may have understood it for a bit, but still, he couldn't quite picture out the real idea of doing_ those_.

He _is_ a tennis player; a whiz kid who had almost shocked the world of tennis by his first appearance and nearly made possible the impossible; the same cat-eyed prodigy who was crazed by all kinds of female species in the world by all times, that he was even labeled as the _God of Sex Appeal_ because of his breathtaking stances and deportment whenever he played. Many businessmen had been after him, like he was a living gold, due to his unparalleled popularity. He was the envy of every man— and that never changed until he fell in love with her.

But he was extremely sure of one thing— his woman had just _threatened_ him to clean the WHOLE house. Just like a maid. Only by himself. No tag team, no _doubles_.

And it was totally absurd.

_Evil Ryoma-kun,_

_Good morning! I hope you're doing fine over there. Anyway, you know what? I've just discovered something which really, really, surprised me. That was mean of you to hide something from me. Now, I'm mad. :P_

_By the way, since I hate you very much right now, I'll give you a very merciful task. First, do sweep the backyard and the floor (as much as possible, mop it okay?) and then wipe the window glasses! Don't forget to do your laundry. (No worries, I've taken really good care of my clothes XD.) Then go upstairs and fix the bed. _

_In short, you have to clean the WHOLE HOUSE. When I say CLEAN it, sanitize and arrange things in order. Don't DESTROY anything and put things in disarray, understood?_

_Oh, before I forget, open the mini drawer beside our bed ONLY after you've done what I am asking you to do. _

_P.S.: Don't you dare to cheat. That's a great offense. Otherwise, expect the worst: I won't come back anymore, and then I'll hand you the annulment papers right away._

_Your very sweet wife,_

_Sakuno :D_

Ryoma smirked as he placed the note on the table. _Annulment papers, hn._ Unpredictable girl she was now— and she was indeed threatening him. But he simply and unarguably doubted it. He knew how she felt for him all these years that she may even do anything for him. Just to be with him.

Though he had to admit it, there were some things that underwent major transformation in her. From her twelve-year old juvenile form into a now definitely womanly appearance— not that glamorous; just a simple figure but full of charisma, which had _almost_ lured other men's interest into a certified temptation. She had _somehow_ let go of her timid and klutzy demeanor, and she turned into a fine young woman. How he remembered their first meeting after the graduation; he could almost congratulate her for conversing with him devoid of faltering and fidgeting. Well, she could even _blackmail_ him.

But she had not totally changed. She was still too kind. Her softness and fragility remained constant in her, that it made him need to protect her at all costs.

Ah, those years and reminiscences with her would be unforgettable. They both love each other, and he would make sure that nothing would take them apart. His affection meant for her was unimaginable— far _above_ human reach.

And damn, many girls universally would be dying for her position right now! Looks, wealth, and fame— he was a certified _dream boy_ by his female supporters. But that woman seemed not to mind at all.

_Sakuno, you sly witch._

But unbeknownst to her, Ryoma Echizen _loves_ challenges.

—

To start off his unexpected task, Ryoma went to the backyard without delay, holding firmly the broomstick he acquired from a closet of cleaning materials. He scanned the whole are first before taking any other actions. Leaves and other foreign objects were strewn around the vicinity, though it was nothing to worry about. Sakuno would make sure of its maintenance, so it was rather unsoiled for some points.

His eyes then landed on Sakuno's cherished small plants. She had been taking good care of them for a long time. From a range of flowering plants, up to the ones he and his mother bought for her from America— they were being treated very nicely by her. He didn't know that she had this secret ardor for gardening before that the backyard appeared to be a flower garden more than an ordinary patch.

Thus, he must not make any obstructions there. It was too risky for his precious life.

Ryoma began brushing from the corners and side length of the vicinity initially. She swung the broom back and forth to gather the dusts, leaves, and other foreign materials altogether, in repetitive movement, so as to allow them to move going to the center. It would make it easier for him to collect and disposed them into the trash can.

_One down._

_­_—

His next household tasks were a lot easier than he expected. He just mopped the floor cautiously, making sure that the grime attached to the tiles would be removed smoothly. It took him thirty minutes to finish swabbing, including upstairs.

And the window glasses too. First, he fetched a pail of water and located it beside him. He then dipped a ragged piece of cloth in it, squeezing it not too lightly; making the water extracts return back into the bucket. He wiped the window panes, which were somewhat covered with dust, with the soaked cloth. He did the same thing with other casement glasses.

Che. It was really nothing compared to his strenuous training with Inui's Juice Deluxe!

—

Laundry.

_Ugh._

To put it bluntly, he sucked at doing laundry.

Ryoma grimaced at the washing machine before him. Damn, he had already put the required component (powder) in it, yet it did not generate 'bubbles' like he would usually see. He was positive that it was either— broken, old, or malfunctioning. _She_ certainly needed a new one before he could smash and break it himself in frustration.

Much to his annoyance, Ryoma snatched two boxes of detergent powder from the cabinet, ripping off the seal and poured their contents into the machine. Hell, he was really hopeless.

It was really getting on his nerves, but his pride wouldn't just let him give up. He sighed and then grabbed his cellphone, dialing a familiar number. It didn't take any longer when the one he was calling answered him— Ryoma frowned even more by the tone of _his_ voice— he clearly reminded himself that he was doing it for his sake. No other options available.

Just when he realized that he had just pressed the button of the wash timer inattentively, the machine consequently growled before him, thus producing more (a _lot_) soap suds than he expected as they _run over_ him. All over_ him_— and he was undeniably soaked. And whilst Momoshiro, the person on the other line, asked him what the commotion was all about, Ryoma simply told him the truth.

Expecting what would be his anticipated reaction, Momo roared laughing all the way.

—

And at last! The finale of his nonstandard tasks was about come.

Ryoma trudged his path to the kitchen in hurry. Oh hell, he felt like he had not eaten in ages; he truly needed something to eat now. As he passed by the table, he had seen no prepared food. It swiftly jogged his memory that _cooking _for his own meal was part of his task, and he was not that glad about him.

Meaning, he had to cook by _himself_ for the sake of _himself_.

He knew how to cook, of course, but his knack in that field was far beyond hers. Cook fried rice, instant noodles, and oh, some hard-boiled eggs. He could do that. But that was not the same situation like this! He was hungry to death. He needed proper nutrition, proper vitamins, and _properly normal_ food!

Ryoma sighed. Oh well, that was what you called life. But he must not always depend on her. That woman must not always get the better of him—he swore in front of the electric stove and the frying pan— he would emerge victorious, like a real prodigy.

_Mada mada dane._

As he neared the faucet to wash his hands, two ostensibly pinkish objects caught his sharp vision, and he moved toward them in curiosity. Just as his calculating mind appreciated them, and to some extent, he flinched.

A pink hair band and a pink apron.

_I am not going to wear that._

Sakuno must have really loved him today.

—

It seemed like a general truth, but the protagonist (the _challenger_) had survived in the end.

Ryoma pulled his shirt off and began wiping beads of sweat that sustained to trickle down his body with a towel. The sweat-soaked cloth was then thrown in a basin, and he directed himself towards his last task, still pokerfaced. Though the cleaning part wasn't really that easy, he had managed to accomplish it without making any fatal destruction in the house.

Trudging his way towards the bedroom, the cat-eyed prodigy let himself mull over what was this all about. His senses had never betrayed him— and something was definitely up. He couldn't make an assurance that it wasn't troubling him, but he was sure that he was going to unveil it himself.

A taunting smile found its way to his lips. _His witch_ just didn't intend on teaching him a lesson about being a husband. And that was something he still couldn't quite figure out.

Ryoma stood finally on the doorway of the bedroom as he reached for the knob. He twisted it, opening the door, and he let himself in. A pair of cat-like eyes then aimed at the drawer beside his bed. As soon as he approached and reached for it, he opened it gradually, only to find another neatly folded piece of paper lying alone in its corner. Ryoma obtained it without wasting any time, his curiosity increased in every passing second, and then he began reading it…

…and soon realized that he was utterly speechless.

_Ryoma,_

_**I am**__ su__**r**__e you are __**g**__oing__** t**__o meet som__**e**__o__**n**__e who'll sur__**pa**__ss you on ten__**n**__is._

_Good luck, God bless, and I love you!_

_-Sakuno_

Apparently, he couldn't let himself stop from twitching inwardly.

And it was making a big nuisance on his part. He was even losing his temper!

_Damn notes._

What were those notes for? Making his day right, or exacerbate his mood?

Putting the note on the top of the drawer, Ryoma then suddenly flopped on the bed, unswervingly scrutinizing the ceiling of the room. Stillness overwhelmed his whole atmosphere; only the ticking of the grandfather clock could be heard. He let his eyes droop for a moment to make the slight built of tension in his body ease for a bit.

He sighed silently. _That_ was one of the most confusing things he had ever stumbled upon in his entire life.

The only thing that kept running on his mind was her true objective. She was acting… weird. First, she left him alone with the house lacking a word from her mouth. She didn't even tell him where she was going to. Now, she was confusing him no to end with… messages. And _she _rarely does those.

He complied at what she obliged him to do. Not that he was against it or complaining, but he rightfully deserved some reasons behind these acts. For goodness' sake, she was indeed ordering a multi-billionaire world tennis champion like he was just a maid.

Only _she_ could make him do that.

With all the money and fame he had, he could make her live like a princess— grant her what she wanted in an instant. In fact, he had left his mansion in America (where his parents are currently) just to live with her. True, they were married, and they could have lived their lives there in luxury, but Sakuno hadn't accepted the offer. _For now._ He understood her reasons, and he wouldn't hinder on her plans. But she promised him—that was what mattered most. She was not the type of girl who had fixation for material things and opulence. She was just simple, along with her naiveté; it made a great impact on him.

He knew he was very much in love with her. _She_ was his obsession. Her smiles, her voice… and her affection were all he could ask for. He could break each rule for her. He may possibly even rupture every peccadillo for her.

True to be told, he got slightly offended at what he thought implied by the note. He didn't expect that especially from his number one fan— his wife. She was very cognizant of what he had been through to attain his purpose, and she unerringly knew that he did his best in every match he engaged in. The 'surpass' thing truly bugged the guts out of him.

Ryoma opened his eyes again and focused his concentration on the path of the note, not even bothering to get up. He felt a twinge of vulnerability while thinking about pessimistic ideas most likely meant by the message. He heaved another sigh to make him relax again. It was really driving him into lunacy. Where did his entire narcissistic and always-calm attitudes go at a time like this?

A sudden forceful tug on the bed sheet resulted from the prodigy's clenching fists as another thought popped into his mind. What if, she was tired of him? And what if that 'outshine' part was referred to another man of his colleague? To another player she knew? Oh damn. That someone must be fully prepared for his vindictive wrath. A jealous man he was when it came to Sakuno— actually ever since they were dating, he always made her look like she was 'taken', 'off-limits' or a 'no-no' (in Kikumaru's terms) to any man would attempt. All kinds of hell would beak loose to anyone who would even dare.

But he was positive that his wife wouldn't think about something like that.

And if someone was to surpass him, he was willing to face him whenever, wherever and whatever his reason was. In no means he would back out. He kept on playing tennis just to find people who could challenge him into full mode, like those experiences with Seigaku, when he could have just retired and settle with his family.

And Sakuno understood his passion for the said sport so she let him continue from what he started. She never complained about the short amount of time he was spending with her especially before, during his reigning moment. Hating to admit it, he felt awfully guilty about it, but he was sure that he was going to make it this time. And perhaps, that was also a related reason why his father had stopped joining tournaments although he didn't cease from playing.

Yeah… just like his father— right after he was born.

It seemed so nostalgic; he remembered why he was striving so hard for his goal— he just wanted to beat his undefeatable father and prove his strength and worth. He was so glad that he made it true a long time ago (when he was seventeen). Hard work paid him more than enough. They played several games after that.

Needless to say, their _bonds_ became stronger through time.

An _unbreakable link_ between the parent and his son…

_Father…and child…_

Thinking about it, his oyaji had been demanding for a grandson already. He couldn't help but laugh at Sakuno's flushed face whenever they talk about it.

That idea wasn't that bad. In fact, he secretly wanted it— to have a child of his own.

And perhaps, when the time came that he would become a father… his _child_ could probably _exceed_ him like what he had—

…

Oh holy freaking wait.

Didn't he just think of his _child_ surpassing him?

Ryoma jolted up from the bed in haste as he traced back his thoughts, and tried to analyze them. His brows furrowed in confusion (and a bit of anxiety) and he was thinking very hard. Several moments had passed, still not moving from his position. And when he finally realized it, his heart began pounding in his chest like it was going to burst anytime.

"Is she trying to tell me that…" Ryoma halted what he was going to say when his attention was centered on the note, and he grabbed it without further ado.

Ryoma began scanning the note all over again. He finally took notice of the unusual form of some letters that were written in bold, thick ones.

_**I am**__ su__**r**__e you are __**g**__oing__** t**__o meet som__**e**__o__**n**__e who'll sur__**pa**__ss you on ten__**n**__is someday._

He thought of placing those letters altogether, and he was absolutely right. There was a hidden connotation in it!

_**I am rgtenpan.**_

Racking his brain for a possible answer, he tried to unscramble the letters on the third word repetitively.

_**I am tangpren.**_

_**I am angprent.**_

_**I am pragnent.**_

A couple of golden eyes widened in grasp of the message. He finally hit the true answer in all of these mystifying notes!

_Bingo._

_**I am pregnant.**_

He felt outright foolish now. He was kind of relieved that no one had witnessed him in his prior actions. He acted way stupid— damn, he even _overreacted_!

Why, oh why he hadn't notice it from before?

Before he could make another unnecessary action, (literally translated as _out-of-mind_ demeanor.) he got a hold of his cellphone, and instantly dialed his wife's number.

"Sakuno. We need to talk. _Now._"

—

—

"I'm home…" Sakuno muttered softly as she arrived in front of her house door, taking off her sandals and placed them in a proper place. She subsequently twisted the doorknob and with one click, the door opened, revealing a dark-lit room before her.

The auburn-haired woman cocked an eyebrow, not seeing the one she expected to welcome her. She then proceeded to enter the house and to find the man who stipulated her to come home. _Maybe he has found about it. _

Turning the switch of the lights on, she suddenly felt the door closed beside her. That was when she realized a pair of strong (but gentle) arms made their way around her waist. The abrupt contact of his body with hers made her almost jump in surprise, and when she twirled around, she witnessed the handsome face of her husband.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno mumbled in relief as she felt her back collide with the wall. "I know Halloween's about to come, but don't scare me like that!"

"I wasn't scaring you." With that he smirked, he then seized her hand lightly and led her to the sofa. They both settled on it as Ryoma placed the lass on his lap, arms supporting her weight. "You _just_ owe me an explanation."

Sakuno couldn't help but go red as he inched closer to her. It wasn't that she was not used to it; it was just the way he does things like that would make her fall in love with all over again. But the little klutzy girl he used to know had grown up a bit. If he could _flirt_ with her, then she would _tease_ him for it.

"I don't think so, _Echizen-san._" She retorted with a smile on her façade, wounding her arms his neck. She inclined closer to his ears, breath fanning his skin. "I thought you don't like stating what's obvious?"

"An exception when it comes to you." Ryoma couldn't resist the temptation anymore, and he captured her lips with his in a heated passion. Sakuno yelped at the sudden assault of his mouth onto hers, but she gave in gradually. He tightened his hold and pulled her closer, invading her personal space as he intensified the kiss. From that point, he was unstoppable, and she could also feel his overflowing adoration for her— she was so thankful about it. She couldn't ask for more, now that she was having a great and blissful life with him… and with their growing family.

Little did she know, her husband was thinking of the same thing.

It was not any later when Sakuno pulled back and break the kiss for an intake of air. Ryoma just watched her panting, a ragging smug on his lips.

"You look ravishing today."

"Not a thing I've never heard from you." Sakuno managed to say as she tried to regain her breath, clutching tightly on his shoulders for balance. "I hate it when y-you do that."

Though he his expression didn't alter, he averted his eyes to her hazel orbs from her swollen lips. "But you _love_ me for it."

Sakuno then started at him, giggling. "Excuse me _sir,_ but if I can still remember, I was in love with your playing style—not with the egotism of the _owner_."

"It all comes in one package— and that's me." Ryoma replied, caressing her untied hair softly. "Yet you got the guts to threaten me. Where're the annulment papers, anyway?"

"Are you asking for it?" She could see another smirk ghosting on his lips.

"That is _my_ line."

"But _I_ asked first."

"Then quit the crap out of it, _witch_." He snatched another kiss from her. "We both know you can't do that. Don't do something you'll regret later."

"Wow." Sakuno uttered, mocking him. "That's something new from your mouth."

"Only meant for you, of course." Ryoma wouldn't let himself get whitewashed even verbally, especially from her. "Many girls would be dying for your position right now, so feel _blessed_."

Sakuno playfully slap his cheek. "You wish."

"'Just stating a basic fact."

"If that's the case, then I won't risk my life for this dangerous position, I think." She shot back, smiling. "I resign, _sir._"

"Like I'd let you to."

Sakuno could almost laugh at his nearly-frowning face. She knew he was sort of sensitive with those kinds of things, but she was just merely mocking him. That was a point against the renowned tennis player.

"Fifteen-love." She said, teasing him more. "Anyway, I believe you know now what the last note I left was all about?"

Ryoma frowned even more. Damn, remembering the upsetting and overreacted thoughts, along with those chores, made him sick— so he promised himself that he was never going to do _those_ again.

"That you're pregnant, yes." His face betrayed nothing, still moping a bit. He tore his gaze away from her. "Next time you're going to make me answer word puzzles or whatsoever, make them harder, _please._"

His wife eyed him suspiciously. "Eh? But that look says otherwise."

"Hn." _It just cracked me a little._

"But I'm really glad that you've understood it. Anyway…" Sakuno's voice trailed off as she realized something. " Oh wait! Have you finished doing the laundry? Have you eaten already? Don't tell me you—"

Ryoma cut her off. "I told you I've taken care of everything."

"The burnt kitchen?"

Now he was glaring at her. "The _chores._ Who told you I'd destroy your house?"

Sakuno laughed half-heartedly. "Your sense of reliability alone— also known as _lethargy_, and _senpai-tachi_."

Ryoma snorted at the mention of his former teammates. He wouldn't even bother to wonder anymore where she got that kind of accusation from. "Che. So you're with them."

"Yes, I was with them the whole time I was out. And thanks to them…" Sakuno started, pinching him faintly on the cheek. "I was able to discover your _dirty little secret_."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Innocent or not? Hmm, I wonder." She muttered. "Bottom right drawer beside _your_ closet. I found a kind of magazine I thought you detested, especially from your dad." Sakuno stated directly, removing his arms around her frame. This made him grunt in dismay, and Sakuno turned to sit beside him. "Of course it gave me a hard time on finding it—it was really well-hidden. Keep up the good work."

Oh saints of freaks. Ryoma's orbs somewhat grew wider in realization.

_Damn it. I should've thrown it when I had the chance. _

True, he kept that adult-content magazine secretly, but that didn't mean he was reading it. He would never, ever be like his father in that kind of department. His dad forcefully gave it to him, tricking him three months ago, and now he was regretting it.

_Thanks to you oyaji, my wife's thinking we're one._

Now she misunderstood it.

"That isn't mine. It's oyaji's. I'm planning to burn—"

And _now_ she was laughing at him. "Relax. Don't be so defensive."

Ryoma gazed at her with his impassive ones. Was she making fun out of him?

She was supposed to be mad. She was supposed to punch him like hell for hiding something like that, but damn, she was doing the exact opposite!

But Ryoma Echizen was not a material to laugh at. He was the _exact opposite_ of it, actually.

_Heh. Payback time._

"And besides…" Sakuno stopped laughing all of a sudden when she felt Ryoma's intense eyes on her, taunting fascia replacing his puckered brow. She soon realized that she was lying on her back, and he was hovering over her, his hands on the sides of her face. "…Why would I want it…" He sent butterfly kisses down her neck, making her gasp a bit in surprise. "… when I can demonstrate it to you _anytime_?"

She blushed furiously. Not only he could startle her with his quick motions, he could also reverse the situation! She was supposed to make fun out of him— not the other way around!

Sakuno consequently placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away lightly, halting him from his tracks. "P-Pervert."

Not affected at all, Ryoma continued to tease her even more, leaning closer. "And you're wondering why you're pregnant now."

Oh hell. Her husband's truly a sadist.

"I am not." She pouted at him.

"Eh? Then I'll just throw exactly those words you told me earlier: _That look says otherwise_."

Sakuno's face remained crimson in embarrassment. Sure he was winning, but she refused to get intimidated by him!

"Does your supply of arrogance ever run out of your system?"

"No, I never lack of it." He retorted, smirking. "I told you love me for it, so I'm not planning to let it go… and so are you."

She could clearly see the seriousness written on his face when he spat the latter part of his statement. His attachment to her was unbreakable— that she was only his. For all eternity.

"Fine…" She uttered, finally chuckling. "But I'm not _yours_. Got it?"

"You are just_ mine_." Ryoma nuzzled on her neck, embracing her gently as he inhaled her sweet scent, lulling him into pure bliss. He really loved being in her arms… it made him feel so light… and peaceful.

Sakuno smiled on the other side, returning the hug he was giving her. "Sure."

"And you know what?" Ryoma said out of the blue, not moving from his position. "If you weren't pregnant just by _now_, I'll make sure _you'd be _before the sun rises up."

And maybe, just maybe, being a house husband wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
